coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9694 (15th February 2019)
Plot Cathy tries to assure Gemma that she will make things up with Chesney. Abi arrives back on the street by taxi to the sight of the burned-out boat. Peter abuses her for putting Simon's life in danger. She angrily claims she was drunk on a park bench at the time. Simon has been kept in hospital overnight. Amy has morning sickness. Tracy wonders why she hasn't heard anything about her twelve-week scan. Roy's had his best night's sleep for weeks, despite all the noise from the emergency vehicles. Abi voices her concerns to Sally that she won't be believed about the boat fire. Robert advertises for a part-time pot washer and Vicky Jefferies asks him to take Tyler on. She also advises Amy to drink dock-leaf tea for her morning sickness. A Fire Officer can't say how the blaze started. Peter asks Carla to check the Underworld CCTV to see if it gives any clues. Tyrone starts to worry that Mary has a crush on him. Tracy finds a letter to Amy about her scan and realises her daughter has been hiding it from them. Brian looks online to solve the mystery of "RP". Cathy persuades Chesney to try again with Gemma. A shocked Carla views the footage and sees it was a sleep-walking Roy who knocked over the hurricane lamp. In the cafe, she watches on without saying anything as the police arrive to question Abi. Chesney sets up a romantic belated valentine's meal for himself and Gemma in the kebab shop but he accidentally gets chilli juice in her eye. To protect Roy, Carla joins Peter in blaming Abi. The police say they will be round later to view the CCTV footage and she rushes back to the factory. Chesney's meal doesn't go well. Mary arrives at No.9, dolled up to the nines for the usual evening meal. Kevin is amused. When confronted by Steve and Tracy, Amy claims she just forgot the letter. Vicky arrives with the tea recipe, much to Tracy's annoyance. When asked by the police, Sarah finds the CCTV footage has been deleted from the system. Overhearing, Sally suspects that Carla started the fire and deleted the file herself. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Fire Officer - Pete Edmunds *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *PC Gran - Clifford Barry Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Oliver Battersby until 3rd June 2019. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah discovers Underworld CCTV footage has been deleted; and when Tracy finds a letter from the hospital, she realises Amy has been lying to her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,272,567 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes